The vehicle of the present invention features a combination of systems for an electric vehicle that performs without electricity from an external power source resulting in decreased entropy generation. The vehicle has a zero carbon footprint and emits none of the typical emissions produced by conventional all-electric vehicles. A hybrid vehicle, however has a carbon footprint and generates emissions depending on the fuel and technology used. Also, unlike a plug-in electric vehicle or hybrid, this electric vehicle system has an automatic transmission clutch adapter system that disconnects the automatic transmission from the engine system to prevent energy loss during braking.
The present system has a demonstrated capacity between idle speed (1000 rpm) and high speed (6000+ rpm) to produce an exponentially high electric power. This high electric power maintains a consistently high battery power and also provides feedback for the electric system.
This novel electric vehicle is the only electric vehicle that combines a brake pedal system and a clutch pedal system into a single pedal to perform at the same time in any case or combination, e.g., electric brake and electric clutch system, hydraulic brake and hydraulic clutch system, hydraulic brake and electric clutch system or electric brake and hydraulic clutch system.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.